


Falling For The Barista

by Elisesmith2012



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, CaptainCharming, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, LGBTQ Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisesmith2012/pseuds/Elisesmith2012
Summary: So this is something a little different to what I usually write, I’ve recently become a huge captaincharming shipper and decided to give fanfic writing a go for them, hope you like it!





	1. Chapter 1

David was late, really late for his first day. He scrambled around the house grabbing all the things he needed and barely had time to grab his morning coffee so he decided to rush to his local coffee shop even if it did cost him a small fortune for one cup of coffee. 

As soon as he walked through the door he was hit with the aroma of fresh coffee and he couldn't help but sigh, slightly relived. 

"Can I help you sir?" Asked the barista. 

"Yes can I hav-" David looked up into the most bluest eyes he'd ever seen, he cleared his throat and continued "can I have a black coffee to go please?"

"That'll be four dollars please" the barista smiled at him as David handed over the money. 

The cute barista turned and started making his coffee, David couldn't help but stare at him. 

"So you been here working here long?" David asked, his voice slightly husky and dry.

The barista turned "uh about two years.." he smiled and handed David his coffee.

David looked into his eyes again and found himself speechless "y-you've been here two years? Are you sure? I would've noticed you" 

The barista blushed "the names Killian by the way" 

"Killian?" David let the name roll off his tongue "I like it" 

Killian smiled and bit his lip, David had to steady himself a little because god this man was attractive. 

David checked the time "oh god I really have to go but I'll see you around?" 

"Oh uh sure.." Killian waved David off as he left

—————

A few hours later David returns to the coffee shop and sits in the corner, sighing as he drops his bag and rests his forehead down onto the table. 

"Everything okay?" Came a familiar voice from beside him. 

David looked up and was met with those same perfect, blue eyes "I got fired on my first day of work, for being late" he says. 

Killian frowned "that's a little harsh" 

David shrugged "to be fair they did warn me, I probably shouldn't have stopped here for coffee" he said, resting his chin on his crossed arms.

"Well.." Killian sat down opposite him "I would've been an awful shame if you didn't stop here" he said, smiling. 

"Really?" David asked, quirking an eyebrow. 

Killian nodded "yeah... uh how about I get you a drink? On the house"

David looked at him "o-oh you really don't have to do that" 

"It's no problem" Killian smiled and stood up, walking back behind the counter and making David a drink. 

David smiled and quickly grabbed a pen from his bag, scribbling down his number on a nearby napkin, sliding it into his jacket pocket. 

After a few minutes Killian returned with Davids drink "here you go! Black coffee right?" 

David nodded "uh huh, thank you" 

Killian sat back down opposite him and David cleared his throat "so.. forgive me for being forward but are you single?" He reached into his pocket to grab the napkin. 

"No worries and uh no I'm not.. I'm seeing someone" Killian said. 

David took his hand back out his pocket "oh.. well whoever it is they're very lucky" 

"Yeah.." Killian didn't sound so sure but David didn't want to be nosy "so what about you? You must be seeing someone?" 

David sipped his coffee "nope.. I haven't dated for a while" 

“Listen..” Killian grabbed a napkin and wrote down his number “if you need anything just text me or something..” he grinned and handed the napkin over. 

“O-oh well thank you Killian.. uh” David pulls out the napkin from his pocket “I wrote it down earlier but here if you also need anything” he handed over the napkin and blushed shyly. 

Killian smiled “I might just take you up on that offer” 

David smiled and checked the time “I should get home but it was a pleasure getting to know you Killian” he stood and grabbed his jacket, pulling it on. 

Killian offered him his hand to shake “pleasure was all mine” David reached over to shake his hand but was surprised when Killian turned it and placed a soft kiss onto his knuckles, making him blush once again. 

David flashed him a smile and left, he couldn’t help but look at the hand Killian had kissed, no one had been that forward with him like that before. He pulled out his phone and the napkin with Killian’s number on and added him to his contacts as he walked home, smiling to himself. 

———

Later that night, David was fast asleep in bed until he was jerked awake by his phone ringing who the hell could be ringing at this time of night? he thought to himself as he reached over and grabbed his phone, Killian’s name showing up on the screen. 

David answered, his voice laced with sleep “hello?” 

“D-David?” Killian sniffled down the phone, had he been crying?

“Killian? Is everything alright?” David asked. 

“U-uh I don’t know.. can I come to your place?” 

David sat up in bed “of course, where are you?” 

“I’m at the coffee shop” Killian answered, sniffing again. 

“You’re walking distance from me, stay there I’ll come and get you” with that David hung up and quickly got dressed, venturing out into the night to find Killian. 

He found him sat on the cold cement, his knees up against his chest and his face buried in his arms, he bent down to his level “Killian? Everything ok?” He asked. 

Killian shook his head and looked up, revealing a huge bruise around his eye. 

David stood up, helping Killian up with him “come on, let’s get you somewhere warm” he grabbed Killian’s bag off of him and walked him back to his house. 

As soon as they got back to his place David guided Killian over to the couch and sat down with him, he didn’t even have to open his mouth to ask what happened because Killian just broke down, falling into David’s arms. 

David stroked his hair trying to calm him down “shhh.. it’s okay, I’m here” David grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Killian’s shoulders. 

Once Killian had calmed down David decided to try again “what happened?” He asked softly. 

Killian looked up at him “me and my boyf-...ex boyfriend had a big fight, he’s not really one for controlling his temper so he took it out on me even though it was his fault for cheating on me..” his voice trailed off towards the end but David heard him loud and clear. 

“He cheated on you and then hit you?!” David sighed “Killian I am so sorry..” he squeezed his hand, noticing Killian’s lips quirk slightly. 

“I’m just glad you answered your phone, I don’t really have anywhere else to go right now..” Killian said, yawning slightly. 

“How about you stay here the night and we can work something out tomorrow?” David said with a small smile. 

Killian nodded “thank you..” 

“Anything for you” David stood and held out his hand “follow me” Killian took his hand and walked upstairs with David who guided him into his guest room. 

“It’s not much but the bed is really comfy” David said, placing Killian’s bag down onto the floor “I’m just opposite if you need anything and the bathroom is just down the hall”

Killian walked into the room and stripped off his shirt “thank you David, this means a lot” He flashed David a smile. 

David had to clear his throat and make sure he wasn’t staring at him because god he just wanted to push him onto that bed and have his way with him but he composed himself and smiled back “you’re welcome, good night Killian” 

“Good night” Killian replied as he got into bed. 

David let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as he shut the door, he’d known the guy one day and now he’s sleeping in his house. He walked over to his room and shut the door I cannot have a crush on this guy, he just got out of a relationship, we’ve known each other one day he thought to himself as he got into bed, he had to stop this before he got too close.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I just want to dedicate this chapter to my absolutely wonderful friend jen (@softodonoghues on Twitter) for helping get through writing this chapter and hyping me up to get it done with how much she loves this fic, Jen I love you soooo so much!

David slept in late the next day, being awoken by the smell of bacon. He peeled open his eyes and was faced with Killian standing by his bed, he jumped back. 

“Whoa! You scared me..” David said, rubbing his eyes. 

“Sorry... I uh made you breakfast to say thank you” Killian smiled at him. 

David sat up in bed, the duvet slipping down to reveal his toned stomach “thank you Killian I’ll be down in a minute” Killian was staring at him and David blushed furiously “Killian..?” 

“Huh? What?” Killian shook his head. 

“You were staring” 

Killian’s eyes widened “sorry I’ll just..” He turned to walk away but David grabbed his hand. 

“It’s okay, I did too..” David admitted as he looked up at him. 

Killian sat down on his bed “last night?” 

David nodded “you’re hot you know?” He bites his lip. 

“You’re not so bad” Killian smirked at him before standing up “breakfast is on the table when you’re ready” 

David nodded, still not moving out of bed due to being naked under the covers “thank you again” 

Killian smiled before heading back downstairs, leaving David to quickly change into something more suitable before following after him. 

He sat at the table with Killian as they ate “so.. are you going to tell me what happened last night?” David asked while he chewed his food. 

Killian stopped for a minute then shrugged “there’s not much to tell, we had a big fight and I left” 

“You said he hit you” David ached to reach out and ghost his fingers over the black bruise around Killian’s eye but he held back. 

Killian nodded “he did but.. it’s not a big deal”

“Not a big deal?” David frowned “are you used to this?” 

Killian avoided the question “enough about me, I want to get to know you a little better” 

David noticed him avoid the question but didnt want to push it “what would you like to know?”

“Hmm..” Killian thought while he ate “what was your childhood like?” 

“It was.. normal until I wasn’t a child anymore, I had a mother and a father even a younger brother”

Killian tilted his head “what happened?” 

David sighed “mom got sick and once she died my father couldn’t handle looking after me and my brother so.. he left and we never saw him again..”

Killian mentally kicked himself for asking “David I’m so sorry..” he reached over and placed his hand over his “my childhood wasn’t exactly great either, much like your story but I had a big brother, he’s in the navy now” 

“That must be hard” David didn’t move his hand away instead he turned his and squeezed Killian’s hand. 

Killian managed a smile “it’s not so bad, I get letters from him although they’ve stopped recently but I’m sure he’s just busy” he chewed on his lip. 

David stroked his thumb over Killian’s knuckles “I’m sure everything’s fine” 

“Anyway, enough about the past what about the future, where do you see yourself?” Killian asked looking up at him.

David thought for a moment, their breakfast long forgotten “well.. I want to find the right guy for me maybe get married, find a place in the country and who knows maybe a couple of kids too” 

Killian smiled “sounds like a fairytale..” 

“And we all know they aren’t true so I’m not sure where I see myself in the future” David withdrew his hand and started clearing the table. 

Killian helped him out “the future can be unpredictable.. but you never know, you might get your happily ever after”

David let out a small chuckle “what about you? What does the future hold?” 

“Pretty much the same as yours but I’d like to travel.. see the world instead of being stuck in one place” Killian said as he cleared the plates away. 

“I admire that, I’ve never been good with staying away from home for very long” David smiled and started washing up.

Killian walked up to him “you know, I never did thank you for letting me stay..” 

“It’s really no trouble and it’s nice not being alone in this house for once” David said as he packed away the dishes. 

“Can I thank you properly? How about I buy you a drink? And no it won’t be coffee..” Killian chuckled. 

David grinned “sure, just let me put something more suitable on and I’ll be right you” he turned and walked back upstairs, changing into a pair of jeans and a tight, grey t-shirt. 

————  
Later in the night Killian and David were sat at the bar. 

“So what can I get you?” Killian asked, turning to David. 

“Well I don’t have work tomorrow so I’ll have whatever you’re having” David smiled at him. 

Killian ordered two glasses of rum for them “so what are you going to do on the job front? Anything that interests you?” 

David bit his lip, thinking for a moment “hmm I’d like to go into the police force, it’s always been a dream of mine” 

Killian nodded “I like a man in uniform” he winked at David which made him blush in return. 

The bartender handed them their drinks, Killian handed him some money and turned back to David, smiling at him and staring a little. 

David looked up “what?” 

Killian sighed “David, I realise we’ve not known each other for long but I think I’m attracted to you..”

“Really?” David looked up over the rim of his glass as he sipped his drink. 

Killian nodded in response as he downed the rest of his drink and ordering himself and David another. 

“Trying to get me drunk Jones?” David smirked as he drunk the rest of his drink. 

Killian looked up at him “that’s what we’re here for right?” 

David shrugged “I guess there’s nothing better to do..”

————  
After a while both men are slightly drunk and stumbling home, Killian a little more drunk than David. 

David wrapped his arm around Killian’s waist and Killian puts his arm over David’s shoulder “hmm trying to get close to me David..?” Killian smirked at him. 

“I’m just trying to get us home Killian..” David replied, stumbling slightly. 

“You’re soooo drunk!” Killian laughed at him, poking his chest. 

“I think you’ll find you drunk a whole lot more than me but yeah I’m a little drunk” David fumbled in his pockets to try and find his house key as they approached the house. 

Killian leaned against him, inhaling his scent “mmmh you smell nice” 

David chuckled “thank you, so do you” he finally manages to find his house key and opened the front door, helping Killian inside. 

He stripped off his jacket and helped Killian out of his but before he could get his jacket off Killian slanted his lips over David’s. 

“Mmhh!” David quickly pulled away “w-what are you doing? We shouldn’t...” 

Killian tilted his head at him “why not? I like you, you like me so why shouldn’t we?” 

“Well for one, we’re both drunk.. don’t you think we should wait till we’re at least a little bit sober” David said still clutching onto Killian’s jacket. 

“We could but.. where’s the fun in that?” Killian smirked and kissed him again, but this time David didn’t pull back he just melted into it letting it happen, he just hoped they both didn’t regret it in the morning.


End file.
